Pepper Potts
Patricia "Pepper" Potts is portrayed as a teenager like Rhodes and Stark. She is the daughter of Virgil Potts, an FBI agent and is a big fan of SHIELD, which she aspires to join when she gets older. She possibly gets a new suit of Rescue Armor from Iron Man in Season 2. Voiced by Anna Cummer.' ' Biography Pepper appears to be a friend of Rhodey, but Tony had never met her until he had started going to school with them, though when she first meets Tony she displays an almost encyclopedic knowledge of his life, explaining she knows this by reading her father's FBI files from their investigation into the death of Howard Stark and any possible involvement by Obadiah Stane, this as well as being able to get into his father's files and find any info on criminals like Blizzard as well as Gene Khan's stepfather. Though she tends to become completely fascinated by her research, which creeps out Tony, and later, Gene. In Whiplash, Pepper looks for information on Mr. Fix after her father was almost killed for doing the same, which causes her to be tracked by the weapons dealer's henchman, Whiplash. She is saved by Iron Man, and finds out his secret identity. In Iron Man vs the Crimson Dynamo, Pepper has joined "Team Iron Man"; she researches Ivan Vanko and discovers he has a wife and son. When Tony and Rhodey conclude that they can't beat Vanko when he's in his armor, they determine that only his wife and son can calm him down. Pepper runs out and retrieves them by impersonating a CIA agent, although her performance was bad, Mrs. Vanko bought the ruse. In Field Trip, She is shown to be a capable strategist, able to concoct a plan to get the Tomorrow Academy to go on a field trip to Stark Tower, surprising Rhodey how her plan actually worked. Tony also says "Pepper, if you go evil, we're all in trouble" to which she cheerfully agreed. She also has the habit of making up exaggerated stories, to where she stated she was spying on her father with night vision goggles hanging from the roof as he spoke to his FBI contact about A.I.M., where in fact he just forgot to sign off of his computer. Also, a running gag seems to be she has gotten into serious trouble in the past, but it is never detailed as the scene starts with her already in the middle of her conversation then stating something like how all the charges were dropped. It is hinted throughout the series that she has feelings for Tony beyond friendship. In Ancient History 101, she is in a bit of a dazed state after Tony caught her when she was falling, and she looked to be more comfortable holding onto him. We may see another hint in her dislike for Whitney Stane, which might be interpreted as jealousy. In Hide and Seek, she wears a Makluan Ring like a wedding ring and in Pepper, Interrupted, ''she becomes extremely jealous at the fact that Tony is spending more time with Whitney and Gene, both of whom she sees as criminals with the people around her referring to her outburst as a "lover's spat". Rhodey might be aware of her crush on Tony, asking her if she was jealous when Whitney was flirty with Tony (and same with Tony, stating he was jealous now that she was spending time with Gene). She later seems to take up a complete fascination with Gene after he "saved" her life (unknowing that he was the reason she was in that situation to begin with), usually blurting out random facts about him to the group and calling him excessively often to the point where he cringes when he hears her. Though she has considered telling Gene about Tony's secret, she later resigns the idea as she didn't want to put him in the danger that they get into. It is unknown if this obsession is because she has feelings for him, fascinated by his life, or is trying to make Tony jealous (as he is showing signs of being jealous of their time together). However, she was distraught when she found out Gene is the Mandarin. Personality Pepper is very hyperactive and rarely ever stops talking, making her kind of a comical relief: when asked why Stark never told her he was Iron Man, Tony replied because she was never quiet long enough for him to tell her; her father, comments in a half-asleep state that she talks too much; in ''Secrets and Lies, her kidnappers thought of killing her just to shut her up, as well as SHIELD throwing her out of the Helicarrier because she wouldn't stop asking questions. Even Rhodey, despite being her friend, refers to her as a little on the crazy side. Pepper is also quite melodramatic; when Tony keeps putting off their science project, she tells him that they will have to make a volcano out of clay and baking soda and will have to leave the Tomorrow Academy out of embarassment she also has big dreams to be a SHIELD agent which explains all the questions she kept asking. Relationships Tony Stark/Iron Man Tony is good friends with Pepper, even though she is hyperactive and can almost never stop talking. When she asked why he never told her about his secret identity, Tony replied that she was never quiet long enough to tell her. It is hinted throughout the series that he might have feelings for Pepper beyond friendship especially since more of her attention has been focused on Gene. Often grumbling how she never escorted him out of the Stark Facility (forgetting the fact that he lives there) and happy at the fact that she starts talking to him again when he brought her up to the SHIELD Helicarrier. She also does some actions that imply this further, such as winking at him after he called her "beautiful" from Hamlet'', goes into a dazed state when she falls on top of him, gets extremely jealous when he spends time with Whitney and Gene, and wears one of the Makluan Rings. Tony gave her like a wedding ring. It is now officially proven that Pepper does indeed have a crush on Tony in Armor Wars. As when Tony claimed he could kiss her thanks to all the info she found on Force and Shockwave, she immediately replies "What's stopping yo..." only to stop herself and blush when she realized what she just said. Now she is "dating" Happy with the obvious intent of trying to get Tony jealous. James Rhodes/War Machine Rhodey had apparently been Pepper's friend in high school before the start of the series and because of her hyperactive personality, Rhodey referred to her as a bit on the crazy side. Gene Khan When they first met, Pepper had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal). However, after Gene saves her life, she becomes completely interested in his life to the point of calling him countless times, leaving lots of messages on his cellphone, and spouting random information about him to Tony and Rhodes. However, she becomes distraught when she discovers Gene is the Mandarin. The creators claim that their relationship was only supposted to come off as purely friendship. Whitney Stane Pepper Potts has a dislike for Whitney, possibly out of jealousy for Tony's feelings, and the feeling is mutual. However, in ''Don't Worry, Be Happy, Whitney draws Pepper away from danger by disguising herself as Gene (Though it was intended as a favor for Tony), and smiles when Pepper says that Witney was missing and they had to find her, suggesting she was either touched by Pepper's concern, or amused by it, possibly both. In Best Served Cold, Pepper is also worried about Whitney, showing that she doesn't truly hate her. Happy Hogan Happy is a friend of Pepper before she is introduced. Unlike the original comics, she see him more as a friend rather than a lover. She started dating him in Line of Fire, but it is clearly just a ruse to try to get Tony jealous. Powers & Abilities Abilities Pepper is a normal human with no powers and is no stronger than an average human teenage girl. *Pepper has proven to be a capable strategist. Such as organizing a field trip to Stark International in a manner of hours. *Due to her father being as an FBI agent, she is able to get into his files and gather information about practically anyone. Such as how she knew Tony's life history despite that was the first time they met, knowing Gene Khan's stepfather being a criminal, or the background of other supervillains they face. *Pepper knows how to work the remote terminal at the Armory to aid both Iron Man and War Machine. Weaknesses *Hyperactive and can almost never stop talking.